deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
James Jordan
James Yevhen Jordan (b. 11 August), more commonly known simply as Jamie, is a pure-blood wizard of the wealthy Jordan family, the third son born to the late Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko. He is also the younger brother of Greg and Archie, and the elder brother of Amy. The son of two Dark Arts practitioners, the siblings had a largely unhappy childhood and were raised in an abusive household, held under firm belief that they were superior to other wizarding folk because of their rare pure-blood status. Jamie attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year above Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Thorn, where he followed familial tradition by being Sorted into Slytherin House. Throughout his school years, he garnered the reputation of an aggressive and morally corrupt bully, much like his father had been during his own Hogwarts years. Nevertheless, Jamie was a cunning user of magic; he was selected as a Prefect and played as a Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team, as well as being a brief member of the Art Club. He soon lost his position as a Prefect due to deliberate oppression of other students, and by the time he had reached his final year at Hogwarts he had been suspended twice, a feat which earned him the epithet of the family disappointment. In Jamie's fifth year, he began a relationship with Elliot Potter, which he attempted to conceal with tremendous difficulty out of fear of the criticism they may face. His life during this time was marked mainly by the difficulties he faced regarding his identity, including the harrowing physical and emotional abuse he endured whilst growing up. Jamie went on to publicly denounce his family — leading to his father's arrest and lifelong imprisonment in Azkaban — and in turn follow his own path, growing significantly as a person. As his relationship with his own father deteriorated, he gained alliance and lifelong loyalty to the Potters. After Hogwarts, Jamie married Elliot and adopted three children: Kalysta, Leo and Margaret, all of whom were raised without most of the prejudicial ideals he had once endured. He was also named the godfather of his niece Daphne. In addition to the independent wealth bestowed upon remaining members of the Jordan family, Jamie found employment as a Watchwizard for the Ministry of Magic. He lived to see his family expand even further in later life through the births of his numerous grandchildren, and Leo would also go on to name his eldest son in honour of him. Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Once at Hogwarts, Jamie was Sorted into Slytherin House, like many other members of his family. His childhood had been unhappy and by adolescence he had come to despise the lifestyle he had been bound to. His hostile and reticent personality made it extremely difficult for him to form friendships among his year, and this worsened in the early weeks of November when news arrived that his mother had committed suicide. The siblings were granted compassionate leave from Hogwarts for the rest of the month in order to mourn comfortably. Immediately after paying his respects at their mother's funeral, Jamie chose to sneak away and get drunk for the first time, an act which Amy was at once furious with him for and would also never forget. She noted that following their mother's death, Jamie did not cry and displayed little emotion aside from resentment throughout the grieving process. The winter that Jamie and his siblings returned home, their father's abuse grew even more savage, borne out of his vexation at being made the sole caretaker of all four children. This, combined with a mixture of loss and bereavement, was key in the development of Jamie's own aggressive personality. By the time he had returned to Hogwarts, he had rapidly created rivalries and fallen out with nearly everyone in his year, including Grady Jorkins, with whom he had furiously tried to initiate a duel. He had also taken to bullying other students, both emotionally and physically. At some point following this Professor Sentiatla attempted to reason with him, but Jamie merely lost his temper and began destroying her possessions until she allowed him to leave. Third year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Jamie was a thickset and mean-looking boy that had features much like the rest of his family: dark curly hair, big eyes, prominent brows and a fine-boned face. He was also freckled, dimpled and muscular. However, he was thought to possess a slightly more rough edge in comparison to his siblings; the vestige of aristocratic beauty allegedly passed down throughout the Jordan family seemed, in Jamie's case, to be overshadowed by his hostile personality. In many ways he resembled his mother — and on occasion his father — especially in the often foul or unimpressed look on his face; Udele Quint described him as having a face "ever so serious, like an atlas". His movements were erratic and he suffered from sporadic facial tics that were evident in his mouth and brows. He was also shown to be slightly insecure about his height, given that he was much shorter than the other males in his family. According to Elliot's Amortentia, he smelled of mint. After leaving Hogwarts, Jamie's appearance began to suffer due to a lack of care for his appearance. Over the course of one summer he had developed dark circles under his eyes, accompanied by the faint scent of drink around him. His condition deteriorated even further once Elliot became sick: with consideration of his own physical health in the complete background of his mind, his hair grew longer in length, he was unshaven, and he did not bother changing clothes at night. Jamie's body was covered with odd scars from childhood abuse, the most prominent being a thin strike running down his left side like lightning. The fact that it could not be healed meant that it was likely inflicted by Dark Magic. Other notable scars included one above his eye and a few unhealed welts on his back and hands that came by use of a belt. Most of Jamie's scars were masked by a distinctive range of tattoos covering his torso, including a Ukrainian proverb on his bicep and a bird on his back and forearm. When tapped, the birds would follow the direction of one's moving finger. His arms were noted as being his most heavily tattooed area. Jamie also lost all hearing in his left ear during a brawl with his father, when he had his head slammed against a railing. Because of this, Jamie would struggle with focusing on one single voice at a time. Leo was occasionally noted to look similar to him, sharing the same untidy hair and expressive faces. However, Jamie was far shorter than his son, and had dark eyes as opposed to Leo's blue. Personality and traits A withdrawn person, Jamie's life was overwhelmed with many complex emotions that he never fully disclosed; he rapidly displayed many different facets to his personality throughout the times that he was shown. Initially, he was presented as a thuggish, serious and belligerent individual who employed his strength to bully and intimidate others much like his own father. Being a supremacist, his bigoted ideals stemmed from a childhood of indoctrination regarding the belief that Muggles were inferior to wizard-kind. Jamie's nature was inherently sadistic, with little patience for the feelings of others and an inclination for discriminatory slurs and the Dark Arts. He also expressed zero remorse for deeds such as choking Harvey Patterson, which could have proved near-fatal had he not stopped. Most of his needs were achieved through force or persecution and so such acts, paired with the unscrupulous reputation associated with the Jordan name, only added to his overall intimidating demeanour. One of Jamie's most prevalent traits was his violent and explosive temper, given that he could turn cruel and irrational when pushed to the point of anger or annoyance. His bitterness and resentment was likely exacerbated by a childhood of abuse, as well as the many generations of inbreeding that were buried within the Jordan lineage. As a result, Jamie became an intensely private individual who struggled deeply with intimacy and viewed emotional displays as a sign of shameful weakness. When threatened or embarrassed, he was shown to resort to hypermasculine and aggressive behaviours, making threats and barbs in order to protect himself. Over time, Jamie learned healthier manners of self-expression, yet remained fearful even in adulthood that he might end up striking one of his own children in a rage, indicative of a dread that his father would always hold some sort of control over him. It should, however, be noted that Jamie was never violent without reason, even if those justifications did range from acceptable to tenuous. Jamie was marked by a'' "stupidly reckless" streak which earned him the epithet of the Jordan family black sheep. According to Harvey, he was the most erratic of all his siblings. Unlike his sister, Jamie held little regard for the school rules and lacked conviction in his work, claiming familial wealth would benefit him more than an education. His rebellious nature was also reflected through his excessive use of herbs and alcohol, a reliance demonstrated from as early as the age of eleven. The summer after graduating, Jamie adopted a careless sybaritic lifestyle, indulging in the pleasures of sex, drugs and money (most of which he ended up gambling away). He spent most of his spare time at the Dragon's Breath, drinking and complaining. Elliot noted that the most effective way to convince Jamie to do something was to subtly dare him to do it, as Jamie was very prideful and despised implications of cowardice. Most of Jamie's problems seemed to stem from a bleak outlook on life and his poor self-esteem, as he referred to himself as ''"doomed" on more than one occasion. This ingrained vein of self-loathing was the result of abuse he faced throughout childhood, and the constant browbeating that came with it. A large influence on his resistance to accept himself was his father, who was said to be the only person Jamie had ever been truly scared of. Because of this, he often displayed a severe inability to express himself verbally, a flaw that was detrimental when it came to high-stress or emotional situations. However, Jamie was, to some extent, also fairly self-aware. He did not struggle with his own identity per se, but more how others would perceive that identity — for instance, his surprise when Lucky told him that no one but himself really cared if he was gay, and the confusion he conveyed when everyone continued to treat him exactly the same after finding out. As time progressed, Jamie gradually came out of his shell and others became privy to more of his positive traits: namely, his humour and wit. Jamie was funny and prone to sarcastic, wisecracking remarks. Naturally, his humour would become more cutting when directed towards those whom he disliked. Unlike his siblings, who were at least capable of masking their ill-favoured traits at distinguished events and social functions, he lacked natural charisma and hardly ever filtered his words. When forced to be civil, he could be inappropriately blunt and honest in his thoughts, usually causing people offense as a result. He was especially renowned for his foul mouth, dropping expletives just as easily as he did insults. Aside from this, Elliot felt that Jamie was very easy to talk to, and an extremely good listener. It seemed that the two could talk for hours without interruption, implying that he was not always as aloof as people liked to think. Many people believed that, due to the brawn he possessed, Jamie was entirely lacking in brain; Ember referred to him as a "violent oaf", and Lucky did not think he was capable of any introspection and inquisitiveness. However, Jamie at his best was extremely guileful and quick-witted, two trademark traits of Slytherin House. Despite little effort, it was implied that he was able to attain excellent O.W.L and N.E.W.T results. He also took Alchemy in his sixth and seventh year, which was known to be a subject of extreme intricacy. Like most Slytherins, Jamie's senses were directly tuned to self-service and self-preservation, perhaps more so considering his background. A prime example of his cunning was exhibited when he finally stood up to his father: he did not stop Xanthas from beating him, as he knew that his father could finally be arrested if everyone was present to witness him. Furthermore, Jamie was often able to accurately predict the consequences of certain actions, particularly with regards to how people would react. He could easily adapt to unfamiliar situations, such as his first time at a Potter family gathering and his first time surrounded by Muggles. He demonstrated a keen mind for deduction and a subtle ability to catch onto other people's desires along with the games they played to gain them. Jamie also appeared to be somewhat rather artistic, with the walls of his bedroom having once been papered with the various things he had drawn. He was a member of the Art Club, though he only joined at the behest of Professor Sentiatla, who intended it to be a means of rehabilitation for him; Ivory acknowledged that he never lashed out at anyone while there and generally kept to himself. His tattoos, some of which were implied to have been drawn by himself, were also vaguely indicative of some level of creativity. This was a trait he would later come to share with his daughter. Though it did not always appear so, Jamie was immensely self-sacrificing, and everything that he did was motivated by his devotion to the happiness of others. This was never more apparent than in his relationship with Amy, whom he strived to protect at every possible twist and turn. Afraid of disappointing those around him, Jamie consistently tried to balance everyone's needs and expectations even when it posed as a threat to his own well-being. After taking note of Elliot's financial problems, he went out of his way to pay for his necessities, only raising the matter once he was confronted for it. It is worth mentioning that the care Jamie progressively showed Elliot somewhat extended to the Potters as a whole; for instance, when he criticised Elliot for trying to run away again and reminded him of the worry that ensued in his absence the first time. He also exhibited cordial friendships with Philip and Ivory, the first of whom welcomed him into his home warmly, and the latter who taught him sign language when he lost hearing in one ear. He even seemed to form a grudging alliance with Noah Hilliard, marking a significant advance in his beliefs as Noah himself was not only a Muggle-born but a former victim of Jamie's ridicule. At certain points, Jamie exhibited signs of suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. Descriptions of social interactions as a child suggest that he had poor interpersonal skills and that he may have at least suffered from some form of anxiety. Other symptoms included panic and anxiety attacks, dissociative behaviour, flinching at sudden movements, hypervigilance when it came to perceived threats, self-medication, and a hopeless outlook on life due to the tragedies he had experienced. It is presumed that Jamie's traumas healed with time, given the help he reluctantly sought during adulthood and his contented countenance later in life. With the support of those around him, Jamie became more expressive, self-assured, and simply comfortable in his own skin. This was proven by his neutral, conciliatory disposition as a young adult, as well as his defiance against Xanthas when he essentially risked everything he knew by admitting that he no longer cared for his place in the family. Jamie was also exceptionally brave to a level which would put him on par with a Gryffindor. He committed himself to caring for Elliot even though he did not fully understand the profundity of mental health, and was later able to say he loved him, verifying his newly developed emotional maturity. As an adult, he had shed a great portion of his bigotry and was in possession of a charitable heart that extended itself to few people, mainly his children. Throughout the trials he faced, Jamie evolved from a ruthless, forbidding, and generally ignorant boy into a stalwart individual possessed of an indomitable will, willing to perform honourable acts for only those who he loved. Magical abilities and skills Jamie's magical abilities and skills often manifested themselves in his physical strength, proclivity for the Dark Arts and aggressively antisocial behaviour; he was considered the most "unpredictable" opponent of all his siblings. However, despite the general consensus that with lots of brawn comes little brain, Jamie proved himself to be an talented and skilled wizard, showing proficiency in several different areas of magic. He never failed in showcasing confidence in his own abilities, challenging elder and even more powerful wizards with little hesitation. Jamie even gained renown through the positions which he held within the school, such as a Beater for his Quidditch team; it was also implied that he was able to attain excellent O.W.L and N.E.W.T results, with his former status as a Prefect acting indicative of at least some reasonable level of academic ability. In time, he would come to master a wand made of blackthorn, a wand that bore the reputation of being best suited to a warrior. Jamie was also the only member of his family capable of conjuring a fully-corporeal Patronus (a mark of superior magical ability). * Dark Arts: Jamie and his family were considered Dark Wizards, a title founded from their sadism and general predilection for violence. Rumour had that he and his siblings had been educated in the Dark Arts from a young age, just as ordinarily as any other field of magic; though never confirmed, this seems likely considering their background and surprising talent for Dark magic. Jamie himself was shown to be apt in his use of all three hexes, jinxes and curses, from the Stinging Jinx he used to disfigure Harvey to the Full Body-Bind Curse he used on Elliot. He was even confident in his ability to cast the Cruciatus Curse, a curse that required distinct desensitisation, and was at one point able to cast the spell but missed. He was also comfortable with Dark items of all varieties, as he spent the summer after his graduation selling bewitched valuables and surprising customers with his extensive knowledge on each and every one. It seemed that by adulthood lessened his involvement in this field of magic, given him being the father of several children who he wished not to influence in the same way his own parents had done him. Nonetheless, Jamie still did not seem intimidated by the prospect of Dark magic, describing it as "just magic" like any other. * Duelling: * Physical strength and resistance: * Physical combat: * Non-verbal magic: * Alchemy: * Charms: * Transfiguration: * Quidditch: Jamie was fine addition as Beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team, although the lackadaisical attitude he displayed whilst in the air (for instance, purposefully ducking approaching Bludgers rather than hitting them) implied that he was not always playing to his full potential. His main basis for joining the team was allegedly just that he enjoyed the violence, and his talents were usually enhanced due to him owning the most expensive broomsticks on the team. As well as this, Jamie was an unnecessarily brutal participant who mostly resorted to foul play. It should, however, be noted that he was the one who taught his daughters to play a more rough game of Quidditch. * Multilinguist: Jamie was semi-fluent in Ukrainian, most likely as a result of the teachings of his mother who spoke it as her native language. He often used it to discuss private matters with his siblings when they did not want to be overheard by others. He was also well-versed in sign language, courtesy of Ivory Cauldwell. * Apparition: Jamie was capable of Apparition, although possibly quite unpolished in his skill, as it was shown that he would often emit a fairly loud crack at the scene of his appearance. With Apparition, it is generally considered that the quieter the "pop", the more skilled that wizard is. * Art and creativity: Jamie appeared to possess some level of artistic skill, though he rarely ever exercised it. During detention in his fifth year, he drew a sketch depicting various different methods of torture, which Elliot felt was "unnervingly realistic". Jamie was also a member of the Art Club, though it should be noted that he only joined at the behest of his headmistress, who intended it to be a means of rehabilitation for him. However, it does seem that Jamie had enjoyed artistic pursuits in his spare time, as his bedroom walls were papered with the various things which he had drawn. It is also implied that he had drawn some of his own tattoos, indicating that he conferred enough confidence in his own abilities to have his own work marked on his body. * Magical knowledge: * Salesmanship: Jamie displayed a surprising amount of entrepreneurship the summer after graduating from Hogwarts, during which he brokered illegal sales for the many bewitched valuables that were initially being kept within the Jordan House. His tenacity and knowledge of magical artefacts allowed him to advertise a wide variety of magical relics. Conversely, it could be interpreted that Jamie's skills in salesmanship stemmed mainly from his ability to intimidate prospective customers, as many members of the Jordan family were known to secure their gain through intimidation. * Logical thinking and intelligence: * Teaching skills: Jamie was a competent teacher to some extent, as shown when he dedicated part of his seventh year to assisting Elliot in studying for his O.W.L's. Though his methods could be considered harsh and wearying, Elliot noted that thanks to Jamie he had gone from scraping an 'Acceptable' to an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Charms. * Acting: * Indomitable willpower: * Love: Despite having been subjected to years of harrowing physical and emotional abuse, as well as being indoctrinated by antiquated standards of pure-blood supremacy, Jamie was one of the few members of the Jordan family capable of feeling true altruistic love. Possessions Relationships Family Parents Greg Jordan Archie Jordan Amy Jordan Elliot Potter Children Potter family Vakby Mortan family Ivory Cauldwell James Peltier Ember Cauldwell Noah Hilliard Grady Jorkins Hogwarts staff Other students Antonela Buga Maksim Yakovich Quint family Etymology '''James' is a classic Hebrew boys name derived from the name Jacob. It means "supplanter," one who follows. In the 17th century the Scottish king James VI inherited the English throne, becoming the first ruler of all Britain, and the name became much more popular. Yevhen is an English transliteration of the common masculine Ukrainian given name "Євген". Its Old Church Slavonic form Евгении came from the Greek: Εὐγένης, Εὐγένιος (masculine form). The name translates to "well-born" or "noble". Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery Jamie.png Jamie_11.jpg Jamie 10.jpg Jamie 04.jpg Jamie 12.png Jamie 02.png Jamie_09.jpg Jamie_12.jpg Jamie 03.jpg Jamie 08.jpg Jamie 06.png Jamie 07.png